Super Bowel/Transcript
Yoyo (carrying a pile of items): Seems like we’d be staying here for the next 8 hours...... **Mia (carrying a pile of items): No way!!! That’s the Hera’s Peacock Hotel! Hasuro, are you sure that’s the destination!! **Hasuro: Yep! That’s what Joe sent me, he booked for us the best apartment they have!! **Diego: Then what are we waiting for! Lets get in!! At the hotel...... **Bellboy: May I take your luggage....... **Hamida (carrying a pile of items): Finally, I don’t have to hold these!! **Bellboy (carrying a pile of items): That’s a lot of items.... you do realize you’ll only stay fo- **Mia: Can you take mine as well.... **Yoyo: And mine too!!!! **Bellboy (carrying a huge pile of items): ........ **Diego: So...... Which way is the room..... **Bellboy (carrying a huge pile of items): Follow me...... At the apartment...... **Bellboy: Finally I can drop these things..... **Bellboy: Here’s your apartment, I hope you enjoy your visit.... **Bruno: Holy shit! It’s larger than I expected!!!! **Bellboy: There is a pool, a bathtu- **Hamida: Everything here looks so...... expensive...... **Mia: Why don’t we try everything here! We’re only staying here for 8 hours! Lets make the best out of it! An hour later........ **Mia (covered with acupuncture needles): What exactly is that supposed to do.... **Yoyo (with a face mask on): I don’t know, but I heard it makes you feel more comfortable.... **Hamida (with hair curlers): I don’t mean to trouble you Hamilton.... b-but, would you mind tightening my corset, I’d like to look thin during the party..... **Hamida: Don’t be silly! It won’t hurt- Diego barges in.... **Hamida (in a tight corset): OUCH!!!! **Mia: Hamida! Are you okay!! **Hamida: I’m fine.... I’m fine....... **Yoyo: Diego! You scared the death out of Hamilton! We’re lucky Hamida didn’t di- **Hamida: Oohhh....... I look skinny!! **Hamida: Thank you, Diego!!! **Diego: She seems grateful..... **Diego: Anyway! Mia, Hamilton, would you like to go downstairs and eat.... **Mia: I would love to... but my acupuncture treatment isn’t done yet.... **Mia: You both can go down..... I’ll come for you.... **Diego: Don’t you all think, it’s too early to get ready..... the party is after election is after 7 hours, the boys are asleep, and I will be after I’m done eating breakfast...... **Hamida: I always wake up at 5:00 am, and don’t sleep until 11:00 pm or more, we’ll all survive....... **Diego: Ok...... Just don’t complain if you ended up being tired at the party, or if your dresses end up getting dirty... Outside the apartment.... **Diego: You know.... I’m really tired....... I think I’d rather on the elevator... **Diego: Lets just click that button, an- Door opens... **Diego: Lets get i- **Diego: Oh my God!!! Chapter 1 *Investigate hallway **Diego: That poor man have been disemboweled!!!! **Diego: Great! Now we have to spend an entire hour, to investigate the murder! **Katherine: What’s going on!!! **Diego: Miss Votjka.... I’m afraid to inform you that someone was murder- **Katherine: ANTON!!! **Diego: Anton? So that’s the victim’s name? We’ll have to give you a talk! *Ask Katherine about her relationship with the victim (1 star) **Diego: You say the victim was a guy names Anton, what is he to you..... **Katherine (crying): He was...... my brother....... **Diego: BROTHER! I didn’t realize it was that serious!! **Diego: There, there.... You can have that bottle of ginger beer, to calm your nerves..... **Katherine: T-thank you..... **Diego: Miss Votjka... we know this is hard for you to handle..... but do you have any idea what the victim is doing here, is he a special guest.... **Katherine: N-no....... he was just a journalist, not even a big one, like Louis Leroux, Cynthia Leroux, and Nicki Nale..... **Katherine: The hotel is his residence, since the past 5 years.... **Diego: Would you mind leading us to his apartment..... **Katherine: N-no.... Follow me..... *Investigate victim’s apartment **Diego: That name tag reads “Deputy Mayor Warren”..... **Diego: So Joe Warren, was there!! **Diego: Katherine said that her brother was not relevant, and neither was he a special guest, do you think Joe and Anton, might have known each other, personally? **Diego: There is only one way to know this! Lets speak to Joe Warren! *Ask Joe about his relationship with the victim (1 star) **Joe: ANTON IS DEAD!! **Diego: I suppose that means you knew him..... **Joe (crying): Yes... Charles, him and I were friends back at high school! **Diego: Charles knew him too?! **Joe: Yes, I introduced him to Charles.. they didn’t get along at first, until Anton was given an anatomy project. I didn’t know a thing on anatomy, so I have asked Charles to help him instead...... **Diego: Thank you for the details, Joe..... **Diego: Anyway! Lets go talk to Charles! *Inform Charles of Anton’s death (1 star) **Charles: Is it true, that Anton Votjka was killed....... **Diego: So you’ve heard about it? **Charles: Yes, I’ve seen his sister crying, and I heard about a murder, I knew immediately that Anton must’ve been killed...... **Diego: Impressive..... **Charles: I just hope, Joe and Katherine are okay..... **Charles: Maybe I should take Joe to the bar for ginger beer, or we could go to the food court for spaghettis...... **Charles: I just hope you find the killer soon..... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer knows anatomy; Killer attribute: Killer drinks ginger beer) **Hasuro: Oh! This bad... this bad...... **Diego: What is it? **Hasuro: THE VICTIM IS AVERAGE!!! **Diego: Average.... so... he’s not “hot”, then what’s the problem? **Hasuro: That means, my luck is fading away!! **Hasuro: Today, it is average! What if the next victim’s going to be hot, as fuck?! **Diego: Hasuro... you’re exaggerating..... Just tell us what you found.... **Hasuro: Fine......... **Hasuro: First, I can tell you that the victim, luckily, didn’t feel the pain, as the killer drugged him.... **Hasuro: Judging by that the killer knows anatomy.... **Hasuro: I also found something splashed on the victim face! Ginger beer!! **Diego: This must be from the killer! Later...... **Diego: Joe only has one attribute, he says he has no knowledge on anatomy, meaning he can’t be the killer..... **Diego: However, the other two fit all the attrib- **Sarah: Officers! **Sarah: I need to talk to you! I know where the victim went before entering the elevator! Chapter 2 **Sarah: Officers! I need to speak to you! **Sarah: It’s concerning the case victim! *Ask Sarah what she knows about Anton Votjka (1 star) **Diego: Ms Cardwell, what is it that you know about the victim! **Sarah: I know where he was, before he entered the elevator! **Diego: You do! Tell us!! **Sarah: I was in the food court eating pizza, and drinking a bottle ginger beer..... **Sarah: And I saw Mr Votjka, on a table with a blonde woman, eating a delicious plate of spaghetti, and toasting with the same beverage, as I was having! **Diego: A woman in close contact with the victim, and drinks ginger beer...... **Diego: She seems like she could be a potential suspect! **Diego: You don’t happen to know the woman’s name.... **Sarah Cardwell: Unfortunately..... **Diego: We could find out by ourselves! Lets investigate the food court...... *Investigate food court **Diego: That looks like a ladylike wallet...... **Diego: I doubt it is the victim’s! It must belongs to the blond lady.... **Diego: That knife! Is that blood! **Diego: This must be the murder weapon! Lets give it to Bruno! *Search wallet (1 star) **Diego: You found an I.D card! It belongs to- **Diego: Tinette Would? Isn’t that Harry Would’s mother, from his murder investigation?! **Diego: That insufferable woman! I thought we’d never see her, after you and I came to ask her about Harry’s most priced possession.... **Diego: She’s a scientist as I heard of, and seeing she made an arm for her younger son, I bet you she’s an ace in anatomy! **Diego: Well... we met worse than her, so lets speak with her! *Ask Tinette about the victim (1 star) **Tinette: So rumors were true, you were made V.I.P’s in the election party! A mistake if you’re asking me..... **Diego: No one asked for your opinion! Besides, you’re a suspect in a murder, so you better keep your mouth shut! **Tinette: A murder! Again?! **Tinette: I don’t want to be forced to talk to you, so I’ll just summarize things for you: I didn’t commit it! **Diego: Believe me...... I wish, it was that simple! **Diego: Now..... may we know about your relationship with Anton Votjka?! **Tinette: Mr Votjka? So he died.... how tragic..... **Diego: Your lack of sympathy, disturbs me.... **Tinette: Just like your presence is to me! **Tinette: About what we were doing together? It was nothing but an interview! Now leave my sight! *Send curved knife to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer eats spaghettis) **Bruno: I can’t believe it! First! I didn’t sleep all dawn to pack my things.... **Bruno: And now, when everyone is sleeping, I have to wake up to analyze a weapon? **Diego: Bruno, at least you get to sleep right after analyzing the weapon. While, I have to stay up for the whole investigation! Be grateful, especially, in every case, you only had to analyze one thing, each! **Bruno: Whatever you say....... **Bruno: Also, yes this is the murder weapon! And I collected a sample of blood from it! **Bruno: I have woke up Sploder to analyze the sample, and he found traces of tomato sauce. Spaghetti sauce, to be precise! **Diego: So the killer eats spaghettis! Lets add that to their profile! Later....... **Diego: We know that 4 suspects eat spaghettis.... **Diego: But we still need more clues! Lets take another look at the victim’s apartment! *Investigate victim’s kitchen **Diego: What a cute plushie...... **Diego: There is a note attached to it, but it’s faded....... **Diego: Aren’t we done with torn letters? Ugh... lets fix it.... *Recover faded text (1 star) **Diego: The note says “Kathie, I’m sorry, I wish we could make up for all these years”..... **Diego: “...Love, Tony”...... **Diego: It’s obvious who “Kathie” and “Tony” is.... **Diego: And this gift shows, that the siblings despised one another, but Anton wanted to fix things for themselves... **Diego: Katherine never mentioned disliking the victim! Lets have a word with her! *Ask Katherine what’s the victim’s message about (1 star) **Diego: Katherine, the way you reacted towards your brother’s death made it seem like, you were the perfect brother and sister... **Diego: Yet.... It seems like you’ve disliked him for years..... **Katherine (crying): ........ **Katherine: Please... just the sight of this plushie makes me hate myself.... **Katherine: When I was born, my brother who was ten, hated me, because of how much attention I got..... **Katherine: Whenever my mother and father were not watching, he’d torment me and bully me..... **Katherine: When I was 5, my parents died, and we were sent to my uncle.... **Katherine: My uncle would go in many business trips, so he trusted my brother to take care of me, but instead of doing so, he’d neglect me and go out with his friends, Charles and Joe... **Katherine: I hated being with him so much, and was glad when he turned 21 and moved out from my uncle’s home, so nannies would be hired to look after me instead!! **Katherine: The next 5 years turned out to be amazing, but then my uncle died and I had to live with my brother.... **Katherine: Surprisingly, he turned out to be much nicer than before, but I still have not forgiven him and after I turned 18, I left... **Katherine: T-today... he wanted to make up with me, so we’ve become a family, an actual one..... but I-i..... pushed him away... I didn’t want to do anything with him...... **Katherine (crying): Oh...... How I wish I made up with him...... To think the last thing he from me was “I hate you!”........ **Diego: I’m not saying she killed him, but what I noticed is that one of the books she was holding, was about anatomy.... **Diego: I think that should be added to her profile...... *Fix torn letter (1 star) **Diego: The letter is a threat to the victim, to silent him from something...... **Diego: And it’s from Joe!!!!! **Diego: What is it that Joe is hiding, which he doesn’t want the victim to tell anyone..... *Ask Joe what he is hiding (1 star) **Diego: Joe, we know that you sent a threat to the victim, but why? **Joe: ........ **Joe: You see..... Anton learnt about my relationship with Hasuro..... **Diego: And is there a problem with that?! **Joe: No! I’m proud about my sexuality! It’s just.... **Joe: Hasuro, is less than half my age!!! **Joe: I’m an adult, while he is a minor! If anyone learnt about our relationship, I’d bee in big trouble!!! **Diego: And seeing your friend was a journalist, does that mean he was planning to make a scoop of it! **Joe: I don’t know...... he just told me that he saw me kissing a high-schooler! But he never told me that he’d announce it, nor did he tell me that he’d keep it a secret! But, I didn’t kill him, if you’re implying this! Later........... **Diego: Although, from what I hear, the victim was a good person, as of present..... **Diego: But in the past, he was horrible toward his sister! **Diego: We also know that Joe feared, the victim will gossip about his relationship with Hasuro. Though, I doubt the victim would do such a thing to his friend..... **Diego: Why don’t we watch some TV, to calm our brains.... **Diego: Wait! Thats an interview of the victim with Ms Cardwell...... In the interview.... **Anton: Ms Cardwell, would you mind telling us about the subjects you are good at.... **Sarah: Well..... I know everything about law, if course.... and there’s also finances, and biology, especially when it comes to anatomy! **Anton: Now that we got to know, your personality.... **Anton: We’d like to know more details about the reason why you, and your husband, Alan Cardwell, divo- **Sarah: HOW DARE YOU ASK ME ABOUT THAT QUESTION!!!! **Sarah: That’s it! I’m out!!! TV closed.... Chapter 3 **Diego: Although, from what I hear, the victim was a good person, as of present..... **Diego: But in the past, he was horrible toward his sister! **Diego: We also know that Joe feared, the victim will gossip about his relationship with Hasuro. Though, I doubt the victim would do such a thing to his friend..... **Diego: Why don’t we watch some TV, to calm our brains.... **Diego: Wait! Thats an interview of the victim with Ms Cardwell...... In the interview.... **Anton: Ms Cardwell, would you mind telling us about the subjects you are good at.... **Sarah: Well..... I know everything about law, if course.... and there’s also finances, and biology, especially when it comes to anatomy! **Anton: Now that we got to know, your personality.... **Anton: We’d like to know more details about the reason why you, and your husband, Alan Cardwell, divo- **Sarah: HOW DARE YOU ASK ME ABOUT THAT QUESTION!!!! **Sarah: That’s it! I’m out!!! TV closed.... **Diego: Wow..... Ms Cardwell seemed really offended in this interview.... **Diego: And who blames her?! I don’t get why news station like to ask celebs questions, about their lovers or ex’s...... **Diego: Eventually, this means we have to give Sarah a talk..... *Talk to Sarah about the interview (1 star) **Diego: Ms Cardwell.... we have a question concerning an interview you had with the victim..... **Sarah: Ugh... Don’t remind me of it..... I made a fool out myself... **Sarah: Look, I would’ve been fine with answering that question.... but... **Sarah: You see... I am currently in a loving relationship, and the last thing I want is for interviewers to ask me about my marriage, with a cheating scoundrel!!!! **Sarah: This is exactly why I snapped at the interviewer! And I shouldn’t have, because now, my boyfriend thinks I still have feelings for Mr Cardwell, he doesn’t mention it, but I can tell it by his eyes!! **Diego: I hope that didn’t cause any bloodshed between you, and the victim..... **Sarah: Of course it! I’m not an idiot! I’m aware that only professional journalists, can pick their questions.... I haven’t heard of him, until I was interviewed, he was probably following a script.... Later..... **Diego: Speaking with Sarah, gave me an idea.... **Diego: Why not reinvestigate the place she told us about! The food court! This time, we’ll take a closer look..... *Investigate victim’s table **Diego: The victim’s phone! Great! Lets unlock it! **Diego: And another torn picture........ *Fix torn picture (1 star) **Diego: Lets see what that picture i- **Diego: .......... **Diego: We definitely have to talk to Tinette, about this...... *Show Tinette the image, Anton done of her (1 star) **Diego: Mrs Would.... it seems like.... Anton had a wierd... o-obsession on you..... **Tinette: The hell!! Is this for real! I’m old enough to be his mother! **Diego: So....... you didn’t know about that? **Tinette (angry): If I have known about this! I would’ve crushed his tes- **Tinette: Never mind.... you get it..... **Tinette: Now.... what was I about to say, before you showed me the picture.... **Tinette: Oh yes! I remember! **Tinette (angry): GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!! *Send phone to Clay **Clay (snoring): .......... **Diego: CLAY!!!!! **Clay: Mommy... plea- **Clay: Oh! You both came!! **Diego: Please tell us, you analyzed the phone before you fell asleep!!! **Clay: O-of course I did! I-I looked at his contacts! **Clay: And it seems like Charles sent him a text, telling him to “Watch his bac- **Clay (snoring): ............. **Diego: Why would Charles tell his friend, to watch his back...... **Diego: We have to ask him for ourselves!! *Ask Charles, why he’s tell the victim to watch his back (1 star) **Diego: Charles, we found the threat you sent the victim, via text messaging! **Charles: “WATCH YOUR BACK!”, sorry... but that sounds more like a warning than a threat, if you’re asking me..... **Diego: A warning? What was it about! **Charles: Although, I’m a mortal, just like Anton... unlike him, I know how to put up a fight! **Charles: Which means, I can fight off an Anoteros if they approached me! **Diego: Wait! The victim knew about the Anoterous?! **Charles: Yes! And he was willing to investigate them, for a scoop! **Charles: I tried warning him, but he wouldn’t listen! And look how he ended up! Later....... **Diego: We are so close to catching the killer! Lets take another look at the elevator! *Investigate elevator **Diego: That microphone is from CCN! It must the victim’s..... **Diego: There are some shiny threads on them! Lets collect them!! **Diego: That ginger beer bottle, must be the killers! Lets wake up Sploder to analyze it! *Collect silver fibers (1 star) **Diego: Great! Now lets send it to Hamida! *Send silver fibers to Hamida (Killer attribute: Killer wears silver clothing) **Diego: Hamida, did you manage to identify where these threads came from?! **Hamida: Well... like, duh! It’s me you’re talking about!!! **Diego: So what are they?! **Hamida: These threads you sent me, are from fabric, and lucky for Sploder that they weren’t dipped in blood, or I would’ve woke him up..... **Hamida: The color of the fabric, is silver... **Diego: So the killer loves the color silver, They’ll definitely hate it, when they see the color of the prison bars! *Send ginger beer bottle to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears a Desert rose) **Sploder (yawns): ............... **Sploder: I really hope this is the only analysis, I’ll have to make today....... **Sploder: Anyway.... when observing the liquor.... **Sploder: I found pollen..... **Diego: Pollen?! **Yoyo: Yes! And it’s not from any flower! Its from a desert rose! **Diego: And how does it look like?! **Yoyo: A fusion between between a rose, and a cherry blossom!!! **Diego: I’ve seen suspects wearing that flower.... lets add this to the profile.... Later.... **Diego (yawn): ......... **Diego: Oh! It’s time to arrest our killer! Then what are we waiting for! Lets do it quick! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: Tinette Would, You know..... the moment I heard about Peeta’s motive for murder, I desperately wanted you to go to jail, for your neglect of your two poor boys.... **Diego: And it seems like that moment have come!! **Tinette: What are you talking about? I didn’t kill Mr Votjka! **Diego: Don’t lie! We found pollen from your flower, as well, as threads from your dress in the elevator!! **Tinette: That isn’t enough proof to arrest me! **Diego: We also found spaghetti sauce on the murder weapon! Neither all the other suspects share those three attribute combination! **Tinette (sweating): ...... **Tinette: Fine! I killed him! But I’m not saying a word on why! **Diego: You’ll be in prison anyway, so you might as well, tell us your motive!!! **Tinette: You are smarter than I thought, you were..... **Tinette: Anyway... I’ll tell you why.... **Tinette: Not all parents would like their babies to be men, some wish they would be women, instead! **Tinette: In this, I found an advantage, which I can use to gain a lot of money.......... **Tinette: I decided to make some research, and discovered a way to transition male babies into females.... **Tinette: For 20 years, parents have been paying me money, to turn their boys, into sissies.... **Tinette: Unfortunately, none of the babies were given the choice to accept the operation, of not..... **Tinette: And many of those ingrates, didn’t accept a identities I gave them, and once they grew into their teens, they killed themselves!!!! **Diego: This is awful!!! How could you do this! How could you show, no sympathy towards them! **Tinette: That’s exactly what Votjka thought, so he started investigating this, to find the culprit.... **Tinette: I gave no damn of him.... until... he interrogated ME!!! **Tinette: He didn’t discover that I was behind these forced transition schemes, but I knew he’d figure it out..... **Tinette: So, when we went to the elevator.... I spilt my ginger beer on him, and killed him! **Tinette: Then, I got out of the elevator, and decided to go up the stairs instead! **Diego: You’re disgusting! I’ve heard enough! Lets put her behind bars!!! In the trial..... **Judith: In my whole career as a judge! I’ve never heard of something so disgusting! **Judith: Not only did you give poor boys, identities they never wanted!! **Judith: You also killed someone, for trying to uncover you!!! **Tinette: Can you blame me! You don’t know how much cash, I made from doing these!!!! **Tinette: Besides, they should be honored, having such research done on them! **Judith (angry): I don’t give a fuck about research! And I’m disgusted by the fact, you did this all for money! **Judith: This gives me no choice, but to sentence you to life in prison, with no parole! You’re lucky, that neither election parties promote the death penalty, or you’ve had been given the chair! After the trial.... **Diego: If only we still do Mayor Price’s principals, I’d have liked seeing that bitch electrocuted to death!!! **Diego: You’re right..... I should calm down.... **Diego: Now... I just need to slee- **Joe: Officers, can I talk to you, before you fall asleep.... Deadly Elections (5/6) **Diego: All what I want right now, is to slee- **Joe: Hamilton. Diego. May I speak to you before you fall asleep. **Diego: Goodness sake! Can’t I have some rest..... **Hamida (flirtatious): Hamilton.... before you go and help Joe, would you mind doing me a favor... *Ask Hamida what favor she wants (1 star) **Yoyo and Mia (giggling): ........... **Hamida: There you are, sweetie..... **Hamida: Why? What’s the problem with “sweetie”...... **Hamida: Anyway... You see, I couldn’t stop thinking about that Bateman guy..... **Hamida: He was so tall... rich.... handsome... Did I mention, rich?! **Hamida: So I’vs made my decision! I’ll ask him out!! **Hamida (smug): Now.... why that angry face.... are you jealous of me, for wanting to go out with such a catch... tell me... it’s 2019, after all...... **Yoyo and Mia (giggling): .......... **Hamida: Anyway.... I’d like you and and Mia, to go and investigate the food court, since I left my fan there..... and I’d like to use it to seduce Bateman.... **Mia (giggling): ........ **Mia: Don’t worry we’ll help you, get your guy, which “TOTALLY BATEMAN”!!! *Investigate food court **Mia: Look that’s Hamida’s fan!!! **Mia: I “wonder” how it broke...... **Mia: What so mean by, someone broke it on purpose?! It was probably stepped on..... **Mia: I guess that means you have to fix it... *Fix broken fan (1 star) **Mia: So now the fan is fixed....... **Mia: Now.... Hamilton.... before we go to Hamida.... tell me why you were pissed.... is there something you are hiding... **Mia: It’s okay... you can tell me, Hamilton! I’m your friend, and you’ll be my friend no matter what.... **Mia: Good boy... now what i- Hamilton catches someone spying at him and Mia.... **Mia (sweating): What do you mean by, someone is spying at us... **Mia: It’s probably nothing, forget about it... j-just tell me what you were about to sa- **Mia: Hey! Wait for me! At the hallway.... **Mia: Look! They went into the elevator, to the TENTH FLOOR.... **Mia: Which is.... the floor of our apartment.... **Mia: Buttt..... lets forget and tell m- **Mia: You stubborn man..... *Investigate elevator **Mia: You found nothing.. Good! Lets just for- **Mia: What do you mean, t-that can’t be Hamida’s headwear!!! **Mia: W-what do you mean, by “what’s going on”! Everything is okay!!! **Mia: Y-you want to talk to Hamida! B-but why? *Ask Hamida for an explanation (1 star) **Mia: I’m sorry Hamida, but he knows about your little... trick.... **Hamida: W-what trick are you talking about Mia, and thank you both for finding my fan, and my he- **Hamida (sweating): Headwear..... **Hamida: About that.... Y-yoyo and I, just wanted to go grab some... snacks!!! **Hamida: I w-wasn’t spying at you or anything! I swear!!! **Hamida: Oh! You believe me!! T-that’s good..... **Hamida: Anyway... I thought about Bateman, and maybe he wasn’t right for me.... he’s too old for me.... **Hamida: S-so you can have him for yourself! YAY!!!! *See what Joe wants (1 star) **Diego: Joe... can you tell us what you want.... **Joe: Charles is hiding something!!!!! Something neither me, or Rozetta know about! **Diego: We already suspected this during his sister’s wedding, where he asked Mia and Hamilton to learn more of Nicki’s killer!!! **Joe: Now that pushes my suspicions, even further!! **Joe: I know this sounds crazy! But I want you to go to Anton’s apartment, to see if Charles dropped something, that could tell us what he is hiding!!! **Diego: We’ll do as we’re told. After all, we too want to know, what’s up with him! *Investigate victim’s apartment. **Diego: Good! We found Charles’ phone! **Diego: Now lets leave the apartment, we don’t have time to unlock it, we’ve got to give it to Clay, before Charles com- **Charles: And where exactly are you going, with my phone! *Give Charles an explanation (1 star) **Diego: C-charles..... **Charles: Thank you, I’ll be taking this..... **Charles: NOW GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION!!! **Diego: I-it’s Joe! He told us he suspects you’re hiding something! He told us to search anything you could’ve left behind! **Charles: .......... **Charles: I knew eventually someone would notice my secrecy...... **Diego: Yeah! What’s it about! Wha are you hiding from us! **Charles: I’ll tell you a part of it... there is that theory I thought of... which I’m researching to see if it’s true... **Diego: Yes... and what is it..... **Charles: I can’t tell you now... but I’ll do, when the right time comes.... **Diego: As it suits you..... **Diego: Now... I’ll just go get some sleep..... At 4:00 pm..... **Jones: Did you all miss me!!! **Jones: Are you all ready!! **Team: Yes!!!!!! **Joe: Good, now all! Hop it my limousine! We’re going to the party!!!!